Hold on
by RachelBarbraPuckerman
Summary: Rachel Berry is pushed to her breaking point.
1. Chapter 1

Rachel was sitting on her bed; her dads had just left her room. It wasn't exactly part of her plan, the crying and the empty boxes of tissues strewn across the room. It was another typical day in the life of Rachel Barbra Berry, future Broadway star. No one appreciated her or her talent. They ridiculed her and practically tortured her. Didn't they know how much pain they caused her? To be told every day that you're a lousy singer or that you suck. That you're worthless? That's what happened to her. She was done. She was done wasting her time, and everyone else's. They slushied her, and threatened her. They didn't care about her or if she was dead. Especially, her fellow Glee club members. Mr. Schue didn't even stand up for her when she was being torn down, he only made her feel horrible and yelled at her when she tried to defend herself. She was going to miss her dads, and she knew it was selfish, but there was no point in living any longer. Not to mention that they were the only people would even know she was gone. She'd be leaving behind solo positions for the ones who complained, and room for Santana to have her Noah.

Rachel loved Noah Puckerman, but she could never tell him. He didn't even notice her, and that was good because it was one less person she would be hurting. She got off her bed and walked into her bedroom, her dads were leaving that night, and should be gone within the hour, and so would she. She rummaged through the bathroom cabinet, and sighed. She wasn't aware of which ones would take her from the world the fastest. She closed her eyes and took a random bottle of pills. It was horrible for her to even think about doing it, but she needed to. She shoved the pills in her mouth and washed them down with a bottle of water. She coughed a bit and opened her eyes. The pills were for depression. Ironic. She walked to her bed and lied down. She was dizzy and it was only a matter of time, in her mind.

Puck was walking down the streets his hands shoved deep in his pockets, and his eyes on the ground. Today was the day he was going to tell her how he felt. He had admired her from a far since they were little. They went to the same temple and his mom never stopped talking about how they would have the most beautiful Jewish babies and she'd be the grandma of Lima's cutest baby. She always went on about Rachel, she was a goddess. Fuck, she was right too. Rachel was perfect and he hated that no one saw that about her. He hadn't been to Glee Club in the last week because he was tired of everyone ganging up on her, and of he had to her one more thing about how she was a dwarf, he was going to knock the shit out of someone. He almost ran into her dads as he came around the corner approaching her house. "Hey Mister Berry's." He nodded towards them. They were leaving, that was perfect for him. He watched them drive away before walking up to her front door and knocked.


	2. Chapter 2

Puck wasn't really big on the whole "feelings" thing. He was more of get them in bed, have sex with them and never talk to them again. He liked not having to commit to a certain person, it was easier to fuck then to actually go through the whole relationship process and that way he would never get hurt. It was different with Rachel though, he couldn't just convince her to hook up with him. He thought about it, but he knew he had feelings for her, and it made this harder for him.

"Rachel?" He called out. No one answered the door, and he was certain that he didn't see her with her dads. She usually liked to stay home and make videos for her myspace. He would never admit to it but he would watch them every night and pretend like she was singing to him. It wasn't badass, at all and it worried him. He wasn't even dating her and he felt this strongly for her. He turned the knob on the door, if it was locked then she wasn't home, but if it wasn't then why wasn't she answering the door? There were probably several logical reasons for her to not answer but he jumped to the worse conclusion. The door opened and he panicked. He had been to her house plenty of times during family get togethers to know where her room was and he headed straight for it. It didn't take long for him to reach her room, the door cracked a bit. He didn't see anyone moving so he knocked and pushed it open.

Rachel was laying on her bed with her arms crossed over her chest. She made sure that she looked her best so that when someone found her they wouldn't have to deal with her looking like a mess on top of it, which was fortunate for her considering, Noah was the first to find her. She was barely consious enough to open her eyes, and she didn't know what was going on in the first place.

"Rachel! What are you doing? Are you okay?" Puck ran across the room. That was not how a normal person slept, and he knew she wouldn't have left the doors open if she was sleeping, she carried a rape whistle to the school bathroom, leaving the door open was not an option. He could tell something was wrong, because Rachel was not responding very well and she couldn't keep her eyes open. If that wasn't enough evidence that something was wrong than the tissues all over the room was a give away.


End file.
